Clair de lune
by ReD-LiLiNe
Summary: tout commence sous un clair de lune, quand un amour peu tous changer ... le résumé est pas top mais je sais pas comment le résumer


La lune éclairait haut dans le ciel, les couloirs étaient déserts et silencieux, on pouvait entendre même une mouche voler. En ce samedi, c'était à son tour de faire la ronde pour trouver des rebelles qui pensaient pouvoir sortir après le couvre-feu. Il avait déjà trouvé dans des coins sombres ou dans des salles de classes désaffectées, trois serdaigles, cinq griffondors, un poufsouffle, mais bien sûr étant lui-même de serpentard, il fit comme-ci de rien était lorsqu'il croisait des membres de sa maison, rodaient dans le château pour faire il ne savait quoi aussi tard dans la nuit. Le jeune homme, dont la peau déjà si pâle ressortait à la lumière des rayons de lune, avait bientôt fini sa ronde car il ne lui restait qu'un seul lieu à inspecter et qui était réputé pour ces rendez-vous nocturnes en amoureux qui se déroulaient. Il monta donc avec lenteur et le plus doucement possible les marches qui le menaient à la tour d'astronomie. Il ne restait plus que quelques marches à monter et le blond aux yeux de lune pouvait déjà voir de la lumière filtrait par le bas de la porte. Il s'en réjouissait déjà d'avance de pouvoir déranger un couple et ainsi enlever plein de point à la maison à laquelle ils appartenaient, tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que ce soit des griffondors. Arrivé enfin devant la porte, il la poussa le plus doucement possible et se précipita dans un coin sombre pour ne pas se faire voir par les occupants de la tour. Il fut heureux de voir que c'était bien un griffondor qui se trouvait assis près du vide mais pas n'importe lequel, le griffondor par excellence, celui qui avait tué face de serpent pendant leur sixième année, autrement dit, Harry Potter en personne. Le jeune serpentard allait sortir de sa cachette pour pouvoir s'exercer à son jeu favori, pourrir la vie de Potter lorsqu'un sanglot venant du dit Potter arriva à ses oreilles. Et en le regardant un peu mieux il put voir ses épaules tressautaient et en conclut donc qu'il était en train d'assister à la scène la plus marquante de sa vie : Harry Potter en train de pleurer en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Et sur le coup le jeune blond qui n'était autre que le jeune Draco Malfoy eut de la peine, il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs il ne put faire un geste, tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était de se rapprocher d'Harry et d'essayer de le consoler. Se rendant compte de la tournure de ses pensées le blond s'enfuit de la tour d'astronomie, le plus rapidement et doucement possible pour ne pas signaler sa présence à son ennemi, et il rejoignit sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arrivait à lui dernier héritiers des Malfoy.

O-o-O-o-O

Le lendemain, le blond se réveilla de très bonne heure, bien que d'habitude il se lève tôt, le dimanche il préférait faire la grasse matinée. Mais à cause de l'évènement de la veille au soir, il eut du mal à dormir et il se résigna à se lever à 7h pour allé prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Arrivée à la dite grande salle, il put constater que la majorité des élèves s'y trouvant était de Serdaigle, il y avait la moitié des septièmes années de Poufsouffle, une dizaine de Serpentard et un seul Griffondor, et pas n'importe lequel, car celui qui se trouvait assis seul à sa table n'était autre que la personne qui avait occupé toute ses pensées toute la nuit. Retrouvant un peu ses esprits qu'il avait laissé partir, il alla s'assoir à côté de son meilleur ami Blaise. Tous les deux étaient inséparable depuis leur sixième année et c'était bien grâce à son ami brun qu'il avait rejoint le camp de la lumière. La guerre avait était terrible, il y avait eut plein de mort au sein de l'ordre mais Harry avait finalement réussi à arriver à bout de face de serpent. Lui avait affronté son père et en était ressorti gravement blessé mais tout aller mieux maintenant et son père étant mort il pouvait enfin vivre heureux avec sa mère qui n'avait toujours voulu que son bonheur.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, le blond ne remarqua pas que des yeux émeraude étaient posés sur lui depuis qu'il s'était assis et il ne put donc voir tous les sentiments qui y régnaient. Il ne ressorti de ses pensées qu'au moment ou il reçu de la part de Blaise, un coup de coude. Il tourna alors la tête vers son ami.

Dis moi mon cher Draco, tu compte restait encore longtemps plonger dans tes pensées parce que franchement j'en ai marre de parler tout seul.

Mon cher Blaise, tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais passer après alors dis moi ce que tu veux.

Je sais pas si tu t'es vu mais tu as une tête affreuse ce matin et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui change, tu ne devais pas faire la grasse matinée ce matin.

Oui, je sais mais j'ai eu du mal à dormir la nuit dernière.

Voilà qui est étrange venant de toi mais bon au moins tu n'es pas la seule personne à être bizarre aujourd'hui.

Que veux-tu dire ?

Et bien Harry agit bizarrement depuis ce matin.

Harry… c'est vrai que Blaise ne l'appelait plus Potter depuis qu'il était devenu ami pendant la guerre. Et à propos de son ami, il tourna la tête vers la table des rouge et or et son regard acier s'encra dans deux lacs émeraude. Aussitôt son vis-à-vis baissa la tête interrompant ainsi leur échange plus qu'explicite sur leur sentiment au même moment ce qui ne manqua pas au regard du brun à côté du blond. Il avait bien remarqué que depuis la guerre, Harry avait essayé de se rapprocher de Draco mais celui-ci avait refusé de se laisser approcher et il faisait tout pour être détestable, lui qui est pourtant très intelligent ne s'était même pas rendu compte de quelque chose qui était pourtant très important : Harry était amoureux de Draco et maintenant cela lui sautait aux yeux. Et il avait pu déceler dans le regard du blond une certaine attirance pour le brun aux yeux émeraude et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne put qualifier. Maintenant rester à savoir comment faire pour que Draco tombe amoureux de brun car il avait toujours soupçonnait le blond d'aimer Harry mais il n'en avait jamais était sûr mais peut être avait-il raison. En tout cas, il savait qu'il devait agir car si Harry dépérissait et agissait bizarrement, il en mettrait sa main au feu maintenant que ce soit à cause de Draco, et lui il ne vouait pas que son frère de cœur depuis la guerre soit malheureux et la seule solution qu'il lui venait était de ruser pour faire tomber le prince des Serpentard sous le charme du prince des Griffondor.

Dis Draco, je pensais aller à Pré-au-lard avec les petit griffy, tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi pour me tenir compagnie, _dit le serpentard en prenant son expression de chien battu qui faisait toujours craquer le jeune Malfoy_.

Tu sais bien qu'avec cette tête je peux rien te refuser alors tu connais déjà ta réponse.

Super, allez lève toi, on va aller leur demander si ils sont d'accord.

Le blond ne put rien ajouter que son ami s'était déjà levé, approché de la table des Griffondors et sauté dans les bras du prince des rouges et or entouré des autres griffondor qui venait d'arriver. Et bien malgré lui, voir cela ne lui plu, mais alors pas du tout. Il faudrait qu'il dise à Blaise d'arrêter de se coller autant à son petit lion.

« Mon dieu je viens l'appeler mon petit lion, je suis plus atteint que ce que je pensais », avançant toujours vers l'autre, plonger dans ces pensées Draco ne vit pas la personne qui se trouvait devant lui et le choc fut assez brutal pour l'héritier Malfoy qui se retrouva sur les fesses.

Oh, pardon je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Cette voix, il la connaissait et elle appartenait à la personne qui occupait ses pensées depuis la nuit d'avant.

Ce n'est rien Harry, c'est moi qui ne faisait pas attention où j'allais.

Le blond releva la tête et croisa des regards plus que surpris devant lui, c'est vrai que pour eux il avait toujours gardait son masque et là il venait de montrer à ses fichu griffondors qu'il pouvait être gentil.

Euh … tu ferais mieux de regarder devant toi quand même dorénavant Potter, _le tout avait été dit d'un ton qui devait être froid et tout à fait Malfoyen mais cela ne marcha pas et il put lire de l'amusement dans les regards se trouvant devant lui._

Il épousseta sa robe après s'être relevé et se posta à côté de Blaise qui était en pleine discussions avec Ron et Hermione.

Bon et bien mon cher Drago, voilà qui est fait, nos petits griffons ont accepté, _dit Blaise en se tournant vers son ami blond_, je pense donc que ….

Cependant le blond ne l'écoutait plus, étant occupé à autre chose. En effet devant lui se tenait le seul griffondor qui est autant occuper ses pensées, et celui-ci encra son regard dans celui de Drago, sentant le regard argent sur lui. L'échange dura un bon moment avant que Blaise ayant quand même un peu marre d'être ignoré passe sa main devant les yeux du blondinet et rompt ainsi leur échange.

Blaise peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu passe frénétiquement ta main devant mes yeux, _demanda Drago froidement_.

Désolé de te déranger mon cher Drago mais je croyais que tu voulais te changer avant d'y aller, à moins que je me sois tromper.

Non tu a parfaitement raison, allons-y.

O-o-O-o-O

La matinée s'annonçait vraiment mal pour le blond qui voyait un mal de tête immense pointait le bout de son nez depuis que le blond avait quitté le château. Passait une matinée avec Harry était plus difficile que ce qu'il avait cru finalement et il ne pensait pas que de laisser les griffondors passait ses barrières lui ferait cet effet-là. Ne pouvant supporter toute la gentillesse qu'on faisait preuve face à lui, le blond décida de retourner au château sans prévenir personne, profitant du fait qu'ils sont en admiration devant plusieurs boutiques qui venait d'ouvrir. Cependant il ne remarqua pas qu'un regard ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la matinée et remarquant son départ décida de le suivre pour voir où il allait.

Le chemin de retour, le blond le passa à réfléchir et sans vraiment sans rendre compte ses pas le conduisit à la tour d'astronomie où il s'assit les pieds dans le vide.

Franchement que t'arrive t-il mon cher Drago, tu es en train de tomber amoureux en direct. Mais c'est impossible surtout si c'est de lui, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. On est à peine ami et regardait moi ça, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de la personne la plus inaccessible qu'il existe, le dénommé Harry Potter.

Et là alors qu'il entrait dans un moment de pure folie, il entendit derrière lui, un bruit de chute. Se retournant vivement et retrouvant son sérieux, il tomba nez à nez avec la seule personne qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir.

Ça fait longtemps que tu es là à écouter à la porte Potter, _cela dit sur un ton froid et ses yeux lançant des éclairs_.

Je…Drago, je n'ai pas voulu…c'est que tu paraissais bizarre donc je t'ai suivi…je ne savais pas que…

Plus un mot, je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot sortir de ta bouche Harry.

Il s'approcha du brun lui vola un chaste baiser avant de rejoindre en courant sa chambre de préfet. Harry lui n'avait pas bougé, il ne pouvait croire que son vœu avait été exhaussé et que son blondinet adoré l'aimait lui aussi. Cependant il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, étai-il si dégouté d'être amoureux de lui, c'était impossible puisqu'il avait lui-même volait un baiser à Harry. Alors qu'elle était la raison, et c'est en se posant cette question qu'il arriva dans la grande salle pour l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il mangea vite ce midi là pour rejoindre Blaise qui était partit à la bibliothèque, il fallait qu'il ait une conversation avec lui.

Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver Blaise cachait dans un des coins de la bibliothèque en train de lire un livre de potions.

Blaise excuse moi de te déranger mais je dois … j'aimerai te parler.

Bien sûr assis toi, tu voulais me dire pourquoi toi et Drago vous aviez disparu ce matin.

En partie, en faite Drago n'allait pas bien je crois et en le suivant j'ai découvert quelque chose d'assez étonnant.

Il se mit alors à raconter tous dans les détails à Blaise et à la fin de son récit le brun éclata de rire.

C'est bien Drago sa, il a tellement eut peur d'être rejeté qu'il s'est énervé et qu'il a fui.

Tu veux dire, qu'il a crut que j'allais le rejeter mais si seulement il savait que c'est mon amour pour lui qui me détruisait à petit feu.

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry je suis sûr que sa ira.

O-o-O-o-O

Une semaine était passé depuis la découverte qu'avait fait Harry et pourtant le blond et lui n'avait toujours pas parlé. En effet depuis ce fameux dimanche, le jeune Malfoy a trouvé qu'il était mieux d'éviter son petit lion au lieu de l'affronter et c'est donc pendant toute une semaine qu'il lui échappa mais le destin n'étant pas vraiment de son côté les fit se rencontrer, le samedi soir à la tour d'astronomie, là où le calvaire du prince des serpentards avait commencé.

C'était à son tour de faire le tour de tout le château à fin de s'assurer qu'aucun élèves ne trainaient dans les couloirs. Sa ronde devait se terminer à la tour d'astronomie, il savait qu'il ne devait pas y aller mais se soir là aucune lumière ne filtrait par la porte, il décida donc d'aller voir si personne n'y était caché même si son instinct lui disait de ne pas y aller. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il la poussa doucement et resta bêtement immobile devant l'entrée, ses membres ne l'écoutait plus et refusait de bouger car devant lui se tenait Harry Potter.

Je savais que tu viendrais ce soir, _dit celui-ci en refermant la porte à l'aide d'un sort_.

Potter ne sais-tu pas qu'une fois l'heure dépassait aucun n'élève ne doit être hors de son dortoir.

Pas de ça avec moi Drago, je sais bien que tu essaie de te protéger mais pour une fois laisse-moi parler, laisse-moi te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envi de t'entendre me dire que tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

Mais es-tu aveugle, comment peux-tu croire que tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés. Drago sache que je t'aime et ce depuis que tu es entrait dans l'ordre, n'a tu donc pas remarquer à quel point cela avait de l'importance pour moi de me rapprocher de toi.

Je …

Ne dis plus rien, tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est qu'on s'aime.

Reprenant enfin pied dans la réalité depuis la déclaration du brun, le blond s'exclama.

Tu as raison, on s'aime et plus jamais je ne te laisserai.

C'est une promesse ?

C'est une promesse.

Et cette promesse, il l'a scella par leur premier vrai baiser.


End file.
